


Who would have thought? (It figures)

by Ms_Nahi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Injury, Happy Ending, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Minor Antok/Kolivan (Voltron), Minor Thace/Ulaz (Voltron), Porn with Feelings, japanese wedding ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Nahi/pseuds/Ms_Nahi
Summary: Keith wanted to try and convince the Emperor’s Oracle to follow him but as it turned out, the man was set to be executed instead. Unwilling to let a precious life (and a possible asset) go to waste, Keith barged in to rescue him, surprised to find that Shiro, the man in question had in fact been waiting for him. But he’s the Oracle, after all, he should know a few things or two.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36
Collections: Sheith Reverse Big Bang 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story is set into a Feudal period in an alternate Japan where mystical creatures are normal things in this society (although mostly despised by the main government). Yokai is a broad term for supernatural creatures and is used here to make a clear separation between them and Humans as in two different clans, countries... You’ll find different kinds of yokai throughout the story and we’ve taken –for most of them– a more gentle path for their characters than what’s in the legends, just in case you’re familiar with them.

‘How ironic that shiro means white and that it is the color worn by the dead; or the soon-to-be-dead,’ Shiro thought, wiping a speck of dust off his white kimono and kneeling on the mat while the remnant of the Emperor’s court scrutinized his every movement.

‘This was probably meant to be’, his train of thought continued as the Emperor’s most skilled swordsman climbed the set of stairs that lead to the stage built for public executions, among other things. His katana was truly a work of art, Shiro noticed, as he examined the handle, carefully crafted and obviously cherished by its owner.  
  
“You seem awfully at peace” Ishida whispered to Shiro, furrowing his brows at the unphased Oracle.  
  
“I am waiting to see how I will get away with this whole ordeal” Shiro explained, taking a quick glance at the man who reached his status with the help of Shiro’s visions. 

Truthfully, Ishida Torio was only here because he could not refuse an Emperor’s order. At least not this one. Shiro had strongly advised him against doing that a while ago. He did not have anything against the Oracle, in fact, he was grateful and probably the closest Shiro had to a friend, but he had to accomplish his duty nonetheless.

“I still do not wish to carry on this task, you know that?”

“I know. Do not worry Ishida, you will sleep well tonight. I promised you, did I not?”  
  
“Indeed you did… I just hope your rescue party will appear soon.” 

The swordsman placed his palm around the handle, ready to draw the blade at the Emperor’s order.  
  
“Me too, Ishida, me too…” Shiro whispered as he squinted at the horizon. 

Any minute now the Emperor would nod in Ishida’s direction and Shiro’s head would be severed from his body, enough to kill him without rolling onto the floor, avoiding the bloodshed that would stain the view of the public. ‘How ironic,’ Shiro thought again. Only his people would invent such a delicate and efficient method to execute someone while having the audience’s comfort as a priority. An interesting way of thinking indeed.

“You deserve a more honorable death,” the man grumbled. 

“Not that I disagree with you, but ‘high treason and attempted murder of the Emperor himself’ do not exactly help my cause” Shiro almost snorted. It was ridiculous, of course, Shiro had never laid a hand on anyone, especially not the Emperor. However, it was decided that someone must die to appease the Emperor.   
  


Away from the stage, on the imperial throne, the Emperor was starting to get agitated and it did not take long for Shiro to figure out what was happening. “Well,” he said to Ishida “that is my cue I think?” 

Both men looked at each other and the swordsman nodded. Shiro slowly got up and adjusted his kimono while the panic-stricken court started to run in every direction. 

  
*

The commotion of the execution, early in the morning, had awoken a grumpy Keith that was still sore from the journey. The Marmora island was far enough from Kyoto that it had taken his court several days of traveling. No matter how enjoyable it was to ride Kosmo, after a couple of days Keith was always mostly irritable. 

He hated these visits anyway. 

It was not so long ago that the war between the humans and the Yokai had ended. As a result of the peace agreement signed at that time, Keith had to pay a yearly visit to the Imperial Palace (just like the Emperor himself had to make the trip in return) to ‘solidify’ the two races’ bonds. Pretending was not Keith’s favorite kind of diplomacy but it was necessary and despite his best effort, he was amazing at that.  
  
“Keith! Keith, wake up!” Thace growled. 

Hair spiking in every direction, giving the impression he had more than just his regular two horns. Keith opened his red eyes to Thace’s head coming out from the wall directly facing his sleeping arrangement.

“How many times did I tell you to knock before ugh– doing that?” Keith sighed and sat crossed legged, yawning and stretching before looking displeased at the Goryō spirit.  
  
“I know and I’d apologize for that but it’s urgent. They’re getting ready to kill the Oracle. I thought you’d like to know.”

Keith’s voice turned dark and his eyes a shade closer to blood as he spoke, “Go wake up everyone and have someone get Kosmo and the horses ready.”

“Yes, sir” the ghost agreed and disappeared instantly. 

With that, Keith took a deep breath, got to his feet and scrambled to get dressed while cursing loudly. Keith was not a morning person no matter what the urgency was. When he was finally ready to meet his own court everyone was suited for battle and ready to leave. 

“I know this wasn’t supposed to go well anyway but we have to fast forward our plan,” Keith confessed to his most trusted advisors.

“No offense, but it never goes according to your plan Keith” the thundering voice of Antok came from his right and Kolivan shot a murderous look at his partner right away, “What?” Antok groaned.  
  
“It only happened one time,” Keith mumbled, slightly offended. 

“It explains why no one was willing to talk about the Oracle ever since we arrived, and why the Emperor still hasn’t spared time to receive us,” Krolia jumped in to get the conversation back on track but she was still slightly smirking, betraying her amusement with the little banter between her son and the hybrid.

“What’s your plan, Keith?” Kolivan asked, always straightforward and to the point.

The plan was a rather simple one and did not derive too much from its initial course.

Keith made Thace's dream come true as he ordered the vengeful ghost to go scare the Emperor and his court while Krolia, Kolivan, and Antok diligently took care of the guards. Chaos at the execution and a lack of soldiers gave enough room for Keith to barge in with his Ōkami and save the Oracle.

Except he did not look like he needed to be rescued. Instead, he looked more like he was waiting for this to happen. ‘It would make sense’, Keith thought, as he was said to be the most powerful Oracle ever known. This was also why Keith had set his mind on taking him back to Marmora island with his court in the first place. He did not think the opportunity would fall right into his hands but who was he to question such odds?

The man’s obvious calm in light of such a situation startled Keith enough that he could only shout at him to jump on his beast's back. They both rode Kosmo silently until they reached the rendezvous point. Their balance was getting slightly unstable the closer they were to their destination. Considering Shiro was also known as the ‘Oracle with one arm’, Keith figured it was probably the reason. Maybe he never learned how to accommodate his situation while riding? Keith could not ask the Oracle to hold on tighter, Kosmo’s gallop was deafening, so he grabbed the man’s wrist to prevent him from falling but it was only upon arrival that Keith realized why Shiro’s grip kept getting loose.

Dismounting quickly, Keith barely had time to catch the passed out Oracle safely in his arms.

“Wow, for a second I thought everything had gone well!”

“Thace that’s not exactly helpful!” Keith groaned, his jaw tight as he was examining the arrow planted on the Oracle’s left shoulder. He held him against his chest and made sure the arrow’s head was keeping the wound sealed as he broke some of the wood, preventing it from catching on anything and opening the injury. Kosmo presented his back, lowering himself so Keith could try to settle the Oracle on the animal as secured as he could. “I know this is a long one buddy but we need him and I know you can do it,” he whispered to his wolf, hand buried into the fur on his neck. The animal bumped Keith’s cheek with his snout and barked softly in understanding.  
  
Keith smiled at his companion and turned back toward Thace. “Make sure he’s treated right away. Get Ulaz on this and have him installed in the south-east room,” Keith ordered the spirit who had dropped his goofy attitude and left instantly after a fierce nod. Thace might have been a bit of a joker but he was extremely loyal to Keith and always respected the orders given. He knew when it was time to laugh, mostly.  
  
Keith sent his wolf soon after with a careful pat on Kosmo’s head, the beast disappearing and leaving behind a patch of dark blue smoke.

Thace, as a ghost, had no space or traveling limitation, he just enjoyed accompanying the group when they were having a long journey like this one. Even though he could simply appear anywhere at will. As an incorporeal being though, he could not transport their new ‘guest’ which was why Keith had given the task to his wolf. Kosmo was a one-of-a-kind Ōkami with teleportation abilities. He was limited though in the distance and the number of people he could transport, which was why Keith had decided to remain by himself at the rendezvous point. The Marmora island was far from the capital and it would be a risk for his animal’s health to get two people there at once. His comfort was not worth losing both his animal and the Oracle. Kosmo was Keith’s closest companion anyway, nothing and no one was worth losing him.  
  
It took less than an hour for the rest of the party to meet up with Keith and no one was surprised about the Oracle’s injury. 

“I saw the archer but I was too late to reach him,” Antok said as he dismounted his horse to give the reins to Keith.  
  
“It was chaos. Don’t blame yourself for something that you couldn’t have prevented,” Keith smiled at him and patted his arm, “We should celebrate the fact that we got out with only one casualty.”  
  
“Keith is right,” Kolivan tried to reassure him as well, both Antok and him now sharing the same horse.  
  
“Let’s go home,” Keith declared as he mounted Antok’s horse, the hint of a smile on his lips as he saw the giant yokai snuggling his husband’s back for comfort. Antok was a fierce warrior: big and bulky, two heads higher than Keith, with the softest heart. It was as cute as it was embarrassing sometimes. It also made Keith hope that someday he would find someone to love as deeply as his mentors cared for each other.

*

The room Shiro woke up in was flooded with light, speckles of dust dancing mid-air, birds chirping on a high wall on the far left, covered with vines and flowers. It felt surreal, magical even, to a point where he thought he was actually dead. This theory was squashed quickly as he tried to get up from the comfiest mat he had laid on. A sharp blinding pain in his left shoulder forced him to lie down again while taking deep breaths.  
  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” a voice, almost a purr, said, coming from the balcony, “Ulaz will get mad if you open your wound again.”

Trying to locate the voice, Shiro moved his head to the right, where most of the light was coming from, panels opened on the long balcony and the stunning view of a red emperor maple tree in front of a distant mountain. He would have almost missed the Kitsune half hiding behind the regrouped panels in the right corner if only his skin color had not been blue. Not that it was unusual, but it certainly clashed with the tree’s bright red leaves.  
  
“Is Ulaz the host of this house?” Shiro tried, a soft smile on his lips as the creature moved, leaving their hiding spot slowly.  
  
Sniggering, the Kitsune shook his head. “No! That would be me of course!”  
  
Considering his height and trying to guess his age, Shiro doubted them very much but played along. “Alright, and how should I call my gentle host?”  
  
“Regris is my name”  
  
“Nice to meet you Lord Regris.” The sparkle of curiosity in Regris’ eyes told Shiro that he was highly eager to learn more about him. “Would you like to know my name as well perhaps?”  
  
“We know that you’re the great Oracle with one arm,” he said feigning disinterest which made Shiro smile fondly, “but yes, I would like to know,” he nodded quickly a couple of times.  
  
“You can call me Shiro,” 

“Keith will be happy,” Regris rejoiced, bouncing slightly, his three tails quickening their waving motion.

It gave Shiro the feeling that it was more likely this ‘Keith’ that was in charge, seeing how Regris felt cheerful with just that simple information. As if he was in possession of a knowledge that would please his owner. 

Just when he felt like he was progressing, Regris winked at him. In the blink of an eye, a three-tailed blue fox walked along the L-shaped balcony and crossed the room, sitting on Shiro’s right side only to transform back again.  
  
“Your skin is very clear,” Regris contemplated, prodding Shiro’s cheek with one of his thick tail and then reaching for his hair, “Are you old? This part of your hair is white like old people” he said, playing with Shiro’s bangs. “Well, Kolivan’s hair is white too, oh and Ulaz as well but I guess they are kinda old, but you don’t look old…” 

Regris’ blabbering and confusion were adorable and Shiro chuckled even if Regris was clearly invading his personal space. He realized only now that there wasn’t a single time he’d felt threatened which was a nice change considering his past few months. 

They did not hear the doors sliding, nor did they smell the food on the tray of the next person entering his room.  
  
“Regris! Stop bothering our guest,” a voice groaned, coming from their left, fondly exasperated.  
  
So Shiro was a guest? Well, at least he could rule out a kidnapping, maybe. That would not have surprised him. After all, it had happened in the past, in several instances. Shiro prayed to the Gods this was not another one of them. He was rather tired of that.  
  
“It is fine, he is keeping me company,” he smiled at the lavender skinned man that kneeled and introduced himself.  
  
“My name is Ulaz, I am a physician here. I brought you food now that you are awake and I came to check on your wound,” he helped Shiro up and gave a long glance at Regris who seemed to be drooling over something on the tray, “Take it and report to Keith, he’ll be happy to know he’s awake.” 

“His name’s Shiro!” Regris shouted his mouth already full as he hurried and left.

Shiro must have looked confused because Ulaz chuckled before inspecting the injury under the wrap, addressing it properly before bringing Shiro enough pillows to sit comfortably against the wall in order to eat his food.

“Fried tofu, Regris’ and Kitsune’s –in general– guilty pleasure.”

“Ah, I see,” Shiro smiled behind his cup of tea, taking careful sips because of the pain and asking after a while, “I have many questions, am I allowed to ask them?”

“I would find it weird if you had none,” Ulaz sat cross-legged as he nodded slowly, “Before you ask them though, please know that you were transported here because of your injury. Once you are fully healed you will be free to leave whenever you wish. You truly are our honorable guest here.”

“And where exactly is ‘here’?”  
  
“The Marmora island, capital of the Yokai territory”

It was not unexpected considering some of Shiro’s past visions but it was still a surprise. Shiro stopped in between a mouthful of rice, trying to do the math but Ulaz provided the answers without him having to ask anything once more.  
  
“Our Lord has a very special friend that transported you here instantly. You would not have survived the journey otherwise.”

“Oh,” Shiro nodded and chewed loudly. ‘That was certainly convenient’, he thought before gasping as a memory of the failed execution came back to him. “The giant blue wolf?” and Ulaz nodded. “Is Keith the Lord in question?”

“You will meet him soon” Ulaz confirmed with another nod, placing some vegetables Shiro was definitely avoiding on his rice.  
  
Shiro made a face but ate them anyway. He knew the physician had picked them to help him recover fast. There was something warm coming from the man, almost fatherly-like and Shiro felt cherished even though it could be an illusion for all he knew. Afterall, Nekomata were as intelligent as they were manipulative.

“What happened to me?” Shiro asked finally after the meal was put aside and Ulaz had helped Shiro clean up.  
  
“You were shot by an arrow while fleeing. The wound was not deep and did not damage anything major, but the trip would have put you at risk of losing too much blood and/or getting an infection,” Ulaz explained as he grabbed the tray and got up, graceful as a cat. Which, well– he was a giant cat after all. He used one of his two tails to slide the door open, “If you feel like it, you should take a walk outside. Do not exert yourself, doctor’s orders- but I think it would do you some good. You were out for a while and your muscles could use the stretch. Besides, you would get the opportunity to sight-see a bit, make yourself more comfortable by acknowledging the place you are staying at.”

“I would appreciate that.”  
  
Shiro looked at himself and blushed as he realized he had nothing decent to wear. Even if his kimono had survived he surely did not want to put that on ever again. He could not go outside in his recovering garments. As if sensing once again Shiro’s next words, Ulaz chuckled and tilted his head, his chin pointing in the direction of what looked like a wardrobe. “We have prepared a selection of clothes for you. Let me take this back to the kitchens and I will help you get dressed.”

*

Upon closer inspection of the room, Shiro realized it was mirrored. Standing on the small part of the L-shaped balcony pointing toward the house’s center, he saw the same on the other side, except the panels in his direction, were closed, surely for privacy. In between the two balconies, a tiled roof, home –he discovered later– to a little tea pavilion which separated the two tower-like structures.  
  
Once in a freshly cleaned kimono, Shiro explored a good part of the outside, marveling at the flora before taking shelter from the sun under the tea pavilion. It felt like he had not used his body in days, perhaps more and more than welcomed a moment of rest while admiring such beautiful scenery.

  
Quietly marveling at the maple tree and idly playing with a leaf he had found, Shiro took some time to assess his situation. He had walked by several people in and outside the house, and no one had cared that he was wandering on his own and could flee at any moment. It reaffirmed Ulaz’s words about him being a guest which still baffled him. 

While technically speaking he had never been considered the Emperor’s hostage officially, leaving the court would have simply been treason. Maybe he had been a prisoner after all… 

“You seem deep in your thoughts, it pains me to interrupt you,”

A light chuckle came from Shiro’s left startling him, and he soon found himself in the presence of the person he realized had gotten him out of the Palace grounds. Shorter than he had thought, Shiro recognized the Oni easily and they politely smiled at each other as he joined him on the mats. Shiro now had a somewhat good idea of who he was even without him having to introduce himself.  
  
“So you are Lord Keith I presume?”  
  
Another chuckle. “Yes, that’s me. I would use the name you gave to Regris but it sounds… personal.”   
  
It was Shiro’s time to chuckle and he nodded softly, “I guess no one has used that name in a long time but it is always worth the shot. My name is Takashi Shirogane,” he shrugged, so used to people using his title instead, that he had for a long time been afraid of losing his identity.  
  
“Ah, Master Takashi Shirogane,” Keith let the name roll on his tongue as if it was an exquisite delicacy, “We only knew you by your title but I feel more at ease knowing your name, that is, of course, if you would give me permission to use it.”  
  
It felt like a breath of fresh air to have people acknowledging Shiro as a man rather than a tool with great abilities. He nodded. Keith appeared to be gentle and respect had been established right from the beginning between the two of them but Shiro was still wary, appearances and words having deceived him for the majority of his life. 

“Considering that you know who I am, I am surprised to have such… freedom, I must say.”

Keith did not look surprised and answered truthfully. “While it is true, a man with your abilities would be a great asset to my people, and we did have in mind to convince you to come with us during our visit at the Palace,” Keith admitted without difficulty, “It had never been my intention to make you do anything against your will.” It would have lead Keith nowhere to have someone unwilling to help him.  
  
Keith did not have to make use of violence to be respected and to get things done. Sure he was a fearless and skilled warrior but he also was a kind lord as well as a fair leader of the Yokai. These were not mutually exclusive character traits.  
  
“I wish the Emperor shared your views on the matter,” Shiro snorted as servants brought them tea. 

Both men said their thanks and the conversation stopped as each enjoyed the hot beverage. 

The delicate rustling sound of the maple leaves was soon interrupted by Keith as he placed his cup back on the table, “Pardon my curiosity Master Shirogane, but what granted this execution scene we put an end to? We only arrived the day prior so we were surprised that you were in this uh… situation”

“Ah, so you would not know of course…”

Shiro took a deep breath and looked at the mountain. 

“A mountain and an oracle are not so different. A mountain top can see clouds in the distance and presumably foresee rain falling on its slopes. But, the mountain and the oracle can not be held responsible for the consequences of a flood nor cataclysmic visions, right?” he asked Keith.  
  
“Of course not.” 

After a short pause, Keith’s eyes opened wide with understanding. “He blamed you for the plague that has hit the Imperial family and court?!”

“I warned him,” Shiro nodded, “even advised him to send away the people I saw die but he would not listen. Rumors had reached him that I wanted power and money, ‘threatening’ his ministers, his family, and other lords but I am only the Gods’ messenger. I did not start the disease and I certainly did not want to involve myself in some court intrigues.” 

Shiro had wanted a life of travel and discovery when he was a small child but had been plagued, at a very young age, by his visions instead. The last thing he wanted when he reluctantly entered the Palace as the Imperial Oracle, was to be noticed. He knew how precarious his place was, and even with locking himself up in his quarters when he was not requested by the Emperor, never mingling with the court, he still had risked beheading for delivering the truth.

“But then again even if he had listened to me, I had never been able to stop any of my visions from happening,” he sighed looking at the knot Ulaz had made when he had helped him dress, where there should have been his right arm.

“I promise you that nothing shall happen to you here, not even death, should you choose to stay, but I doubt you will believe me,” Keith offered, the corner of his mouth tilting upward just enough for a secretive smirk.  
  
Shiro had heard, from the Emperor himself, of the Oni lord that was leading the Yokai. He had no idea he was this young, but his insights did not surprise Shiro that much. He had been told the Oni was a particularly intelligent man.  
  


The Emperor had been looking for an excuse to attack the Yokai and bring them to their knees once and for all, but the Oni had never once given him such an opening. Now that Lord Keith and his advisors had basically attacked the Palace and stolen the Emperor’s possession, it was just a matter of time before war was declared.

“You put your people and yourself in great danger for me,” Shiro frowned, his head tilted as he studied his host, “and yet everyone keeps telling me I can leave whenever I want. Are you not interested in what my visions could say about the issue of the upcoming war?”

“It either doesn’t make sense or what we say must be false, is what you think. I can not blame you” Keith said as he got up, the smile on his face unreadable but immediately followed by a dark stare, “War is inevitable, as you know. My people are poorly treated –unless they live within the confines of the small territory we were granted at the end of the previous conflict– and the Emperor is obsessed with wiping us out anyway…”  
  
“You attacked the Palace on purpose?” Shiro asked, still confused.  
  
“You can say that it was a good opportunity, yes. Ah! A blessing in disguise,” Keith chuckled, “The Emperor wanted to get rid of you and thanks to our little intervention, you will live, no matter if you decide to stay or not. As for me, I get to make the first move. I would say, it is a win-win situation, do you think?”  
  
Strategy had been a hard-learned lesson for the young, reckless, and impulsive Keith, but he was a man now and the fate of his people laid heavily on his shoulders. It was a risky move sure, but, he hoped, a calculated one. 

The conversation came to an abrupt halt when Kolivan came around, fetching Keith for an important matter. The older Oni introduced himself before they parted and Shiro walked back to his room. The exchange had left him puzzled and he was still exhausted from his recovery.

*

It became a regular thing. Shiro and Keith would spend some time under the tea house pavilion, admiring the maple tree and conversing about trivial matters, mostly. It was refreshing. Keith had no interest in Shiro’s possible political views or visions, just like everyone else in his entourage. It was pleasant to be a normal person. 

He made quick friends with Regris, Thace, and Antok. They were the funniest. Kolivan was a very secretive man and he found after a few days, a very interesting person despite his initial intimidating composure. Krolia was a delight to talk with. Shiro found himself spending most of his time with Ulaz and her. 

When he was not with Keith.  
  
Something about the young Oni was compelling and Shiro found himself always looking around at the faintest sound of a chuckle in case it was him. Everyone had seemed aware of it but never mentioned a word, just slightly smirked whenever Keith or Shiro would show signs of missing the other’s company. 

Shiro was not an idiot, he knew that as brilliant as Keith’s mind was, there was something else to him. A pull so strong it made his heart beat faster in Keith’s presence. Shortness of breath and flushing cheeks that he had no use in asking Ulaz for the cause of these symptoms.  
  
Shiro wanted so hard to remain wary about his situation but each smile Keith would shoot in his direction would weaken his determination further. He finally thought about giving up his fear, and that was when his vision came to him and smashed any remaining doubt with a single blow.

Visions were a powerful thing for Shiro, so realistic that he had come to loathe them with everything he had. They were always extremely clear and mostly came to him at night. He would find himself transported to whatever scene he would dream about, except that he would hear, smell, see, taste, and feel everything. It was not much a dream as it was a first-hand experience of what would happen and that was why he had so many conflicted emotions about his visions. No one wanted to feel the agony of losing their arm in a vision and having to dread the moment it would come true and reliving the pain that goes with it, for example.

He hadn’t had a nice vision in ages and was not ready for the onslaught this new one would pour in his brain when he saw Keith –who was the one living in the mirrored room– sneaking out at night, climbing his balcony, taking light and soundless steps onto the tiled roof of the tea pavilion to reach Shiro’s balcony, carefully sliding a panel to enter the room. It was dimly lit and Shiro was surprised to feel he had actually been waiting for him. 

Whenever the vision was about Shiro, he was a spectator in his own head, and no matter what, he would, of course, be unable to act or talk. 

His future self was reading on his bed, sitting on top of the covers, already prepared to sleep. He took his sweet time to put down his book, turning his head to look at Keith, still standing and resting his back against the closed panel. 

“You shouldn’t be here,” Shiro said, but there was far more amusement than blame in his tone.  
  
“It’s my house, I should be able to go wherever I want,” Keith answered, his lips stretching in a predatory smile as he started to walk forward.  
  
Excitement, eagerness, fondness even. Emotions that were running through Shiro’s body, making him feel hotter with each of Keith’s steps.  
  
“Next time, use the traditional way into the room maybe?” 

“What’s the fun of it?”

“I forgot our lord is a creature of… pleasure”

Keith visibly shivered and licked his lips as he reached the sleeping area and crawled into Shiro’s lap. “With you? Always,” he announced and grazed his fangs on Shiro’s offered neck. The sensation was like nothing Shiro had ever felt and this alone gave him goosebumps all over.

Shiro heard himself let out a sound of happiness mixed with frustration as Keith’s teeth were digging through the tender skin without piercing it, his hands sliding between them to push open Shiro’s nightwear, subtle claws trailing delicate red lines along the already scarred chest. Shiro’s breathing hitched when it caught a nipple and the man blushed, burying his head into Keith’s neck as he teased the sensitive bud, all the while whispering sweet nothings to Shiro.  
  
“I’ve been dreaming about this…”

‘Me too’ Shiro thought, noticing the irony there and the obvious arousal that he was feeling  
  
“My Lord…” Shiro pled as he grasped the long hair at the back if Keith's neck, pulling softly and chasing passion-red lips he never quite caught

“Patience…” was all Shiro got in response and his eyes almost rolled to the back of his head when Keith finally stopped teasing and successfully uncovered Shiro’s hardened cock. 

He looked smugly at Shiro who blushed even harder and tried to hide once again, only to be stopped. 

“I want to see you.” 

Keith was definitely shorter and more slender than Shiro but in this position, Keith was at eye level with him. His voice was strong, commanding, his strength residing in powerful hidden muscles and he had a strong aura. He was not to be taken lightly. Nevertheless, Shiro did not feel vulnerable. If anything, Shiro was positively consenting and felt cared for. It made him docile, an instrument in Keith’s hands to play with and he whined at the feel of Keith’s index finger along his shaft. 

Trembling like a maple leaf, Shiro barely nodded and sighed in relief when Keith’s fingers wrapped themselves around his leaking cock to start pumping slowly.

“You’re so beautiful…”

Again, Shiro felt the primal need to hide, to refute such foolishness and he tensed slightly before diving into Keith’s eyes, seeing nothing but stubbornness there. 

“One day I will make you believe me,” Keith said, resolute, and Shiro could do nothing but moan as Keith gifted him a particularly good upstroke that had his toes curling. 

‘Yes, anything’ Shiro thought, feeling delirious with the coil of pleasure tightening more and more in his gut, washing through his body and soul all at once. 

Shiro was not a virgin but had never thought such bliss was possible when such an act was performed by someone other than himself. 

As if hearing himself think, his future self gripped Keith’s hair harder and breathed out “I want to experiment everything with you…” 

Keith’s lips were so close to his, just as he was close to falling into that delicious abyss that was his orgasm. Shaking, he made a move to finally close the distance. To finally kiss him. It was all he needed, the push that would have him jumping into the precipice. 

“KEITH!” he cried out as he woke up, sitting, sweating, panting hard and realizing that not only he just had a sexual vision about his host but that he had also come in his nightwear. 

Needless to say, he was overly embarrassed. 

It took him ages to calm down his racing heart and he did his best, in the dark, to clean up his mess and himself before going back to bed. 

Of course, he never fell back asleep that night.

*

Weeks went by and Shiro had obviously long recovered but he was still unsure about the right choice to make in his situation.

On one hand, he was completely infatuated with Keith. The man was charming, handsome, and their conversations were stimulating; Keith being always eager to debate over any kind of topic. Looking at the big picture though, Shiro knew that something more important than the future of his love life was coming for them, and he had to take the next step, no matter the direction. Regardless of what everyone was telling him, he could not remain their ‘honorable guest’ indefinitely.

Keith and his closest advisors were having more and more meetings and it was clear that the war was going to start soon. On one occasion where Shiro went hiking on the mountain, he saw the troops and their training camps, growing in numbers with people coming from everywhere around the island, in boats big and small. 

The court in Keith’s Castle, as Regris liked to call it, was growing tense and it made him anxious as well, yet no one was reaching for him to hear about his visions. 

“It will not stay that way for long,” Keith told him once, as they were taking a walk across the shore at the foot of the mountain. 

The path Keith had chosen for their stroll was beautiful and most importantly, quiet. A rarity lately considering the endless messengers and visitors arriving at the castle. 

Keith had never failed to give them some time alone, something Shiro appreciated highly. He treasured these moments even. 

“But I can protect you from the people’s inquiries.”

Keith’s voice was strangely soft. Shiro would have thought that he would be more possessive but it was probably wishful thinking at this point. 

“What is your suggestion?” 

“We could wed.”

Shiro stopped dead in his tracks, taken aback and feeling almost dizzy with the three words Keith had just spoken with utmost seriousness.

When Keith realized Shiro was not following, he rushed to his side and worriedly slid an arm around him. “Is everything alright?” he wondered, his face so close to Shiro’s that the Oracle blushed, suddenly reminded about the vision he had of them. 

“I must admit I did not see that one coming,” he said, his voice still sounding strangled with shock.

“Ah! Oracle humor! I guess I worried for naught,” Keith chuckled, the sound even more devastating for Shiro’s poor heart. 

Keith insisted on assisting Shiro while walking to the nearest bench without dropping the subject whatsoever.

“I am serious. No one would dare question the decision and you would be my husband first and foremost. No Oracle, no request about your visions. And you would be–”

Shiro desperately wished that what Keith wanted to say next was ‘mine’, but he had stopped listening anyway. 

The moment he became an Oracle, Shiro’s dreams of finding true love had vanished like mist in the late morning… only to come back with every rising sun. He knew it was out of his reach but he was a romantic at heart and he had dared let his hope bloom in Keith’s presence. 

But this? This was just a convenient proposal devoid of emotions. 

“Hm? I am sorry I did not hear you for a moment,” Shiro smiled weakly at Keith, and felt far from being as lively as he had been.

“You would be free,” Keith whispered, looking down at his joined hands, his right thumb scratching nervously at the skin of his left one, a hint of despair in his voice that Shiro did not catch, “And you could leave at any moment… I would not stop you… I would give you whatever you need, proclaim that whoever would use you for your powers would be sentenced to prison…”

Shiro was about to reach for Keith’s hands, seeing how he was damaging his skin, but held back. 

“You would not. Of course…”

“I promised…”

Keith was a man to be trusted blindly. He had promised this once to Shiro, and he would never go back on his word. He would rather take his own life- an honorable state of mind despite the useless sacrifice it demanded. 

“I need time to reflect on this,” Shiro steeled his voice as he got up and did not wait for Keith to follow as he returned to the castle, missing Keith’s dejected stare as Shiro refused to look back. 

*

Never once in Shiro’s life had his visions betrayed him. They had always come true. There was no reason to doubt that the one he had about Keith and him would be an exception. However, he was so shaken up that he was willing to believe his irrational brain instead of his own achievements. 

Stuck in a house where everyone was on Keith’s side, Shiro felt alone for the first time ever since he woke up in this place he had somehow come to consider ‘home’. No one to confide in, he only had himself to rely on to make this life-changing decision. 

He could leave. Pack the minimum and disappear into the night. He needed no proclamation to start his life anew, just a bit of luck that he would never run into someone that could recognize him, which maybe was not that easy but he could always try… 

Except there were these nagging thoughts at the back of his mind that kept pestering him. 

Shiro had dropped the formalities with Keith in his vision, just as Keith had done as well. They were familiar with each other and it certainly did not feel like it had been the first time they were intimate. Keith had seemed hungry for him, and Shiro had welcomed it, encouraged it even. Yet it appeared they had been sleeping in different rooms. Had they been married for long and Keith was only just starting to warm up to Shiro? 

The idea made him nauseous and he went out on the balcony to take a deep breath, fresh air filling his lungs, calming the pounding in his brain. He looked up at the stars, praying to the Gods silently. They had given him his visions, but for the first time since childhood, he felt disoriented, at a loss with the pieces of information they had provided him. 

If Keith was not returning his feelings he would not want to force his hand like that… but there was a chance, his vision had whispered once.

Shiro was torn, and his headache only intensified with his silent cries. 

“Shiro?” 

Startled, Shiro turned his head to see Keith outside his own room. 

In the blink of an eye, the young man had jumped over the railing of his balcony, sending a roof tile crashing down in his haste to reach Shiro and wipe the tears that were streaming down his face. 

The feeling of Keith’s warm palm on his cheek made Shiro suck in a breath and he leaned against Keith’s hand without realizing it as he closed his eyes. “I saw us–” he started only to be interrupted by Keith. 

“I don’t need to know.”

“But I need you to help me understand…” Shiro pleaded, opening his eyes. 

Keith nodded, letting go of Shiro’s face and the man missed it immediately. Instead, he shook his head trying to gather his thoughts as he stopped himself from chasing the feel of it. 

“Would you really watch me leave?” he asked, the hurt evident in his baritone voice.

“You are the master of your own fate, I have no right to dictate your choices. No one should.” Keith said, looking away and unable to meet Shiro’s stare.

Shiro snorted with how cruel the irony was this time. The Gods knew his fate was in their hands, or in this case, in Keith’s. “I am not asking for an answer that fits your moral philosophy.” Shiro was tired and it reflected in his tone. He was exhausted from having to pretend he was not desiring the man in front of him more than anything he had ever wanted in his life. He ached for the truth and it was now or never. “What do _you_ want Keith?” 

The silence stretched between them, more painful with each second of Keith avoiding Shiro’s shimmering grey eyes. Turning away with a heavy heart, Shiro was about to slide the panel to his room closed when Keith’s hand blocked him, the movement so sudden it made the wood shake, the vibrations echoing in Shiro’s arm. 

“You.”

Shiro had no time to digest the word before Keith was pressing his lips against his, Keith’s arms firmly holding Shiro against his deceptively lithe body. A hand on Shiro’s waist and another on his neck, Keith’s small claws were scratching the hair at the back of Shiro’s head, making him sigh with relief, surprise, and happiness altogether. It was just the touch of their two mouths but it was enough for Shiro’s heart to want to burst out of his chest, all remaining thoughts and doubts suddenly quiet with the fireworks going on in his mind. 

They parted, both blushing and panting, a huge smile plastered on their lips. 

“Marry me,” Keith asked and his eyes were twinkling, a myriad of emotions and the stars above them reflecting in his entrancing glance. 

“Yes,” Shiro answered without a thought because this was not about the usefulness of it anymore. It had never been. Shiro had been too caught up in his own misery to see that the signs were always there. 

*

They could not wait too long to hold the ceremony considering the battles ahead but no one had any objection against that. 

It did not stop Shiro and Keith from discovering each other every night before the wedding. They knew it was not traditional and frowned upon, at least in Human customs, but Keith had assured Shiro that the Yokai could not care less. Oni, after all, were once ferocious demons that fed on humans and punished the damned in Hell. They had long made a ‘few’ changes to their ways and Keith decided that celebrating their love in bed –or other places– was nothing to be condemned for.

That is how Shiro discovered why he had called Keith a creature of pleasure in his vision. He could not stop desiring Shiro in every possible way and in the privacy of each other’s arms, Shiro finally admitted one night that he absolutely loved that sparkle of hunger in Keith’s eyes. 

“You’re insatiable,” Shiro had chuckled the night his vision had come true, a week before the wedding. 

“Is that an issue? I know humans aren’t comfortable with lust, intimacy, and such…”  
  
Shiro hummed and blushed. It was true that speaking of these things freely was basically impossible or at least Shiro had never found someone he could trust enough to be at ease with such subjects. 

“It’s not, not with you,” he admitted, his cheeks still slightly flushed. It would take some time to get used to it though. “It will help me thinking of myself as desirable actually, to have you so… hm… so…”

“Turned on constantly by the most beautiful man I ever encountered?” Keith supplied when Shiro seemed at a loss for words.

“I guess you can say it like that.” 

Keith got up and Shiro enjoyed the tender aftercare he provided, cleaning him slowly before sitting in his lap again and kissing him deeply. 

Their foreheads pressed together and Shiro sighed, mostly happy, but he could not hide the hint of reluctance to let Keith leave with that single puff of air. 

“I hate that you can’t stay the night,” he mumbled. 

“I know… But soon we’ll be sharing my room. No more sneaking out at night and I’d get to wake up with you a few mornings before I have to leave.”

The latest report from Keith’s spy had mentioned the Emperor’s army was on the move but they were still far enough that Keith was not worried. His generals were less at ease than him but he was confident. Their plan of attack was solid and his army was talented and bursting with energy. 

“Besides, we don’t want to give Thace the opportunity to appear in your room and interrupt us,” Keith added, chuckling, so they would focus on a lighter subject. 

The ghost had taken it upon himself to teach Shiro the ways of the sword as part of his rehabilitation and also as a way of protecting himself in case things would ‘go south’. Shiro would stay in the castle during Keith’s campaign with a few trusted soldiers but in case of a surprise attack, Shiro needed to be prepared. Thace had been adamant on this point. 

Which was why, every morning ever since the engagement had been announced, Thace would spook Shiro awake, Ulaz coming quickly in tow to help the poor man get dressed while reprimanding his husband for abusing Shiro’s privacy.

Shiro groaned but there was amusement underneath the initial irritation, “Does he really have to scare me awake like that?”

“Admit it, if you were a ghost, wouldn’t you like playing the same tricks as he does?” 

“Maybe…” Shiro admitted reluctantly.

“But I still hate when he just pops his head into a wall to surprise me”

“Ah, you see!”

They both laughed wholeheartedly and kept talking –and more– until dawn signaled Keith it was finally time to go back to his own room.

He could not wait for the day he would be able to call Takashi Shirogane his husband.

* 

It was a beautiful and simple binding ceremony. 

The couple was wearing luxurious outfits in different shades of red –for luck– and both took their time, drinking three sips of sake in each of the three traditional stacked cups filled with the rice wine, making it nine sips for each, thus binding the couple under the lucky number nine. Krolia, as Keith’s mom, took the same three sips, just as Ulaz did, acting as Shiro’s family for the occasion. 

Three sips, in three cups, drinking nine times. The San San Kudo ceremony united the husbands that day, in a life that would not always prove itself satisfying but for which they would always fight to overcome any hardship. 

Completing the ceremony, each main member of the household had helped folding one thousand and one cranes, wishing fortune, fidelity, longevity, and peace to the newlyweds. Shiro teared up when he realized it was not just for Keith but for him as well. He was part of the clan now and had been as himself, not as an oracle. 

Along with Keith’s affection and love, it was one of the most treasured gifts any one had ever offered him.

They spent time together eating and drinking in the happy atmosphere the wedding had provided: 

Antok’s booming laugh made some tables shake with the force of it and his husband Kolivan always smirked at the sound. 

Krolia was her usual quiet self, but a discreet smile had never left her lips the whole day. 

Ulaz cast regular glances at the couple while Keith was lovingly feeding Shiro. During his time taking care of him, the Nekomata had grown really fond of Shiro and it was a natural step for him to ‘adopt’ the young man. Besides, his own husband, Thace, was more than happy to have such an honorable man he could consider his son now. 

A whole lot of fried tofu had been prepared for Regris who was mainly focused on eating though he still entertained the group from time to time with stories and other mischiefs. 

Inevitably, came the topic of the upcoming war and everyone in the room tensed with the surprising exception of Shiro. 

“So young, and the possibility of becoming a widower looms already above your head my poor Shiro,” Antok tactfully voiced. If looks could kill, Ulaz would have had no chance whatsoever to heal him, as glances more piercing than any blade, were thrown in his direction. “What?” he groaned.

It started as a soft chuckle but soon, Shiro’s shoulders shook with a full genuine laugh that startled everyone. It eased the tension just enough until he spoke. “I had a vision,” he announced, conscious of the dramatic effect it would provide. Everyone held their breath, hanging onto his every word. “Scars are the only thing I will have to worry about,” he said after a calculated pause and with that, he resumed drinking, looking highly pleased with himself and simply smug. 

They all blinked before erupting into laughter. All except Krolia who nodded toward Shiro, a silent thanks from a relieved parent. A gesture Shiro mirrored, more than happy to assure her that everything would be alright. 

*

“I never knew you could be so mean,” Keith chuckled on their wedding night, holding Shiro in his arms, idly carding his fingers through the long black locks of hair of his now-husband. 

The two of them were lazily cuddling after a night well spent and Shiro turned his head enough to send Keith a wicked smile and a wink. “Everyone always thinks I lack humor, so once in a while, from now on, I’m going to remind them that I can prank them just as well as Regris.”

Keith outright giggled and held Shiro tighter, pressing a kiss on his forehead.

“You never asked,” Shiro wondered aloud, snuggling closer to enjoy the warm naked body by his side. 

“Asked about what? Your vision? You told me this morning, you were as excited as Kosmo was when he was a puppy!”

“Not that one,” Shiro blushed remembering how he had shaken Keith awake with his overflowing excitement and promptly felt slight remorse at molesting his –at the time– intended. 

“Ah, you mean when I confessed?” 

Shiro nodded. 

“Do you want me to ask?”

Shiro considered the question with more seriousness than Keith had used to ask it and decided there was no point in retelling a vision that came true a few days after the said confession. “No, and it happened already anyway,” he shook his head and closed his eyes, sleep claiming him while he was still smiling. 

*

‘How ironic’ Shiro thought, years later, watching a play while sitting next to his Emperor, that these same mats where the actors were celebrating Keith’s peaceful and prosperous reign were once the same he had kneeled onto, waiting for the beginning of his new life.


	2. Bonus

The air was slightly cold but it was not why goosebumps were all over his skin. His senses felt sharper. He could hear with surprising clarity the soft pitter-patter of the rain falling down the windows and roof, naked footsteps on the floor, and clothes getting discarded with ease. Of course, Keith would take his time. There was nothing he loved more than teasing Shiro, driving him to the point where Shiro would beg him to do anything. 

It was already a challenge for Shiro as he was deprived of the pleasure of seeing the man he loved naked, of seeing anything actually, since Keith had decided that tonight he would blindfold Shiro. 

The fabric was taken from Keith’s coronation outfit. It was of the highest quality, the softest silk in existence. The red was rich, almost the same vibrant shade as Keith’s eyes, and it had delicate threads of black and white forming Keith’s family emblem. The use of such a thing in the private chamber of the Emperor and his husband was highly incorrect but they were both getting a thrill out of it and as long as no one knew, it would not hurt any officials and their stupid rules. Or so Keith had decided the first time they had played with it. 

Between Shiro and Keith, it was never a question of the Emperor and his husband. They considered themselves equal and it had shocked more the one human official and minister to see how lightly Shiro was talking to the Emperor, but Keith had been intransigent on this point. 

In the bedroom though, it was another story altogether and they often liked that power play and how Shiro would moan the word ‘emperor’ just like he had with the word ‘lord’ in the past. 

There were rules for their games. Always. Especially whenever they would indulge in the art of shibari. The rope bonding technique involved a trust that they had long achieved and it had made the usage of rules a natural thing for them. 

Tonight was a less complicated game though. Keith had just returned from a campaign against some remaining rebels and he did not want to spend more time preparing the ‘stage’ for their private session than actually reconnecting with his lover. Still, it did not mean he had to hasten things.

As he walked around the room, Keith used elements inside to get Shiro’s attention: his fingers making a set of small bells ring, the opening and closing of the wooden box where they would keep their accessories… 

“My Emperor” Shiro’s voice was trembling with anticipation and he was not bound but he felt as if he could not move anyway. Lying naked on his back, Shiro wanted to do nothing but listen to Keith’s movements until he could finally feel the telltale warmth of the man next to him, or better, on top of him. 

“I know, I know. It’s been so long…” Keith murmured and he himself was starting to lose some of his patience as he straddled the man’s waist, high and away from Shiro’s twitching cock. 

“I missed you.” 

“I can feel and see that” Keith chuckled as Shiro’s breath kept hitching with every movement. 

Keith offered the back of his hand and Shiro lifted his head, knowing he was just given permission to feel the skin. He took his time to nuzzle and brush Keith’s long fingers with his lips and it did not take long for him to push his index finger between Shiro’s temptingly opened lips. 

Shiro knew what he had to do and he knew he was good at it. Swirling his tongue, capturing the digits between his teeth and softly sucking it was the perfect reminder for Keith of what Shiro could do to him on a better part of his body than just a finger, and it made Keith groan with want. 

“Enough,” he gently admonished and took back his hand, playing with the wet cold finger around Shiro’s right nipple, making him gasp with the sensation. “Tonight is not about me.”

“It’s– It’s not?” Shiro stuttered and licked his lips, the blindfold increasing his natural sensitivity to Keith’s gesture.

“You almost sound sad about it.”

“I just wanted to reward my Emperor for his hard work,” Shiro whispered in that low, smooth tone he knew was rendering Keith weak in the knees, “that’s all.” 

“No, no, no and no. I won’t yield this time…” Keith took a deep breath and pinched Shiro’s nipple in retaliation, making the man whimper and then giggle.

“You’re sure?”

“Shiro…” 

“It never hurts to try,” Shiro smiled and shrugged, far too smug about the fact that he had that much power over Keith.

“I should have gagged you.” 

“Kinky.” 

“Stop talking, please.” 

“Make me.”

The sound of Keith’s chuckle was still as exhilarating to this day as it had been the first time they met and the pressure of Keith’s lips against his did not prevent Shiro from smiling bright. It did not last as their tongue joined and they took their sweet time to taste the other as if it was their first night all over again. 

Soon the mood was set anew and Keith’s hands started roaming all over Shiro’s powerful chest. He had never stopped training and was now a very good fighter, capable of sparing with Keith himself and the best warriors in his court. During summertime, it was not rare for Keith to end up distracted by those toned muscles as he was walking with his ministers in the Palace’s gardens while Shiro was sparring, almost half-naked, with Antok. 

Keith slid down Shiro’s body, trailing kisses on his path until his breath was caressing Shiro’s cock, which had long been standing at attention.

Shiro was already feeling light-headed and And Keith gave him a brief second to gasp and writhe in his pleasure before making him moan as Keith used his tongue to tease the head, a hand wrapped around the base as he finally guided his mouth around the flushed flesh and worked his way down.

The idea that the Emperor, Shiro’s Emperor, was not only providing Shiro pleasure by taking him but was also going as far as to suck his dick was more than gratifying. It was even better when Shiro was the one making love to Keith. The strong, powerful, supreme authority every one had to bow down to, begging for Shiro to fuck him harder, faster… 

Shiro kept moaning, low and velvety as he wrapped his hand around one of Keith’s horns, his hips starting to roll as he was completely lost to the waves of pleasure that were overtaking him.

Keith gagged more than once, Shiro was too big for him but he loved that feeling of being so full of him. No matter where.

When Shiro felt he was about to jump over that delicious precipice, he loosened his hold and Keith raised his head. He looked disheveled in the best possible ways: his hair all messed up, eyes teary and red when Shiro forced his way down his throat, and his lips puffy and red, a light trail of saliva still linking them to Shiro’s cock. Except Shiro could not see any of this and it drove him crazy.

“I need you. Now.” Shiro ordered and Keith snorted as he retrieved the slick paste stored in a beautiful red lacquered box and used it to coat himself with.

“So you’re the one giving orders now?” He whispered in Shiro’s ear, aligning himself and pushing the head in, gasping as Shiro’s hole twitched until it welcomed him and he could finally sigh with the pleasure of them being one.

Shiro could not answer as he was too busy trying to get a grip of the blanket, his body surrendering to the snap of Keith’s hips, the rhythm quickening as they each started to chase down their own end.

Keith came first, with a secret cry of Shiro’s name as his face was buried in the crook of Shiro’s neck and Shiro followed soon when he felt filled with Keith’s seed.

They barely managed to avoid falling asleep in that state. Keith removed the blindfold to avoid overstimulation as Keith cleaned him first and got them in bed once they were less sticky. 

They spent a long time just kissing and holding each other dearly, whispering their love again and again before sleep, again, threatened to take them. This time though, they relented. 

*

And in all the pacified land there was never a love as powerful as the one the Emperor and his husband had for each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it ^^ It was such a pleasure working on this fic with the plot that [Akira](https://akira-ni-nekora.tumblr.com) came up with and isn't the illustration so good?!?!?! Go check this amazing artist right now!! I'm really glad I had the chance to work with you! 
> 
> Also a huge thanks to my two betas!! 
> 
> Have you found where does the title comes from ;p ?
> 
> This work is part of the Sheith Reverse Big Bang 2019! Go check the collection to read an see other amazing works!! Also, feel free to come and talk with me here on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teactoc)
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment if you feel like brightening an author's day! Really it always means a lot to me. I answer to all comments unless they're from friends which means I've probably showered them with my love already xD 
> 
> See ya ~


End file.
